


The Puppet of a Monster

by ErinisMagic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Angst, Sorry guys, httyd2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinisMagic/pseuds/ErinisMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is he a monster himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppet of a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some confusion about this piece, so I thought I'd clarify. This is a dead!Hiccup AU, in which Stoick isn't fast enough to save Hiccup in time.

Toothless couldn't think straight. The Alpha was making so much noise inside his head, telling him to do something, do something. _Do what?_ He tried to focus, tried to find an answer, but everything he knew just slipped out of his head. There was no such thing as Toothless, no such thing as Berk, just The Alpha and his commands.

The Alpha was telling him to walk, _making_ him walk. Walk where? What was he doing? It didn't matter, because whatever he was doing, The Alpha wanted him to do.

Forward, forward, a vicious snarl. Was that coming from him? The Alpha was making him growl, filling him with so much anger. This wasn't right; Toothless wasn't an angry dragon, he was happy. He was happy on Berk, happy with Hiccup. Why was The Alpha making him mad?

A familiar heat began to build up at the back of his throat, and Toothless knew that he would be shooting something. Shooting what? He squinted and tried to make sense of his target, but his vision was fuzzy, and he couldn't make sense of the blurry shadow in front of him. A few distorted echoes reached his ears, but he couldn't understand those either. He paused for a moment, wondering if he could gather his thoughts, but The Alpha screamed louder. _Shoot,_ it commanded. _Attack!_

So Toothless did.

In the aftershock of the blast, Toothless felt The Alpha giving up control. It was slow, but his senses gradually returned to him. More shadows raced into view, accompanied by more echoes; loud, sad, painful echoes. He wanted to rip his own ears off when he realized that they were cries.

His vision returned to him, too. The shadows turned into people, who then turned into Astrid and Stoick and Hiccup's mom. He looked to the side and found Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Snotlout and Fishlegs, but no Hiccup. A sinking feeling hit him when he turned and saw what they were all looking at.

Astrid, Stoick, and Valka were on the ground, blocking his view of whatever they were gathered around. He took a tentative step forward and stopped dead in his tracks. _No,_ he thought. _No, no, no no no no!_

A metal foot was peeking out from behind Astrid.

Toothless shook his head. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have just done what he was figuring out he had done. He couldn't have done that. _Please tell me I didn't do that!_

He took another step forward and was met with a harsh shove from Stoick. “Get out of here, you filthy beast!” the distraught father cried. “You've done enough damage already. Leave!”

As he turned to go, he could hear Valka comforting Stoick. It wasn't his fault, she said. And it really wasn't, but that didn't take away the guilt. It didn't change the fact that he had just killed his best friend in the world. It didn't bring Hiccup back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Definitely not my best work, but I didn't want to take forever on it. I've got lots of other great fics that I'm in the middle of, so hopefully those'll be up soon too.


End file.
